


Genderliquid

by knic28



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Genderfluid Character, genderfluid steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven keeps forgetting the word for genderfluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderliquid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/gifts).



> so stevens around 12 or 13 here. also i have no idea what im doing. have fun  
> inspired by: http://artemispanthar.tumblr.com/post/117184713767/steven-being-genderfluid-but-forgetting-what-its

                _“Gender Liquid?”_ Pearl questioned, looking at Steven skeptically.

                Steven nodded emphatically before taking a moment to reflect on Pearl’s question.

                “Um, well,” Steven started uncertainly, “I think so? Connie told me about it! It’s when you don’t have one set gender.”

                Pear was careful to reign in her laughter. She really was happy for that Steven had found a label to identify with, but it was just so- so _Steven_  to call it that. “Steven, that’s gender _fluid_ ,” Pearl said gently.

                “Oh yeah!” Steven exclaimed. “That’s it. I think I’m that, because usually, I don’t feel like a boy or a girl, but sometimes I feel like both and sometimes I feel like something else.”

                “That’s great, Steven,” Garnet assured from the sofa. “We’re all glad that you’ve found something that fits.”

                Steven sent Garnet a sun ray of a smile and moved over to the sofa to sit in between Garnet and Amethyst. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it," Steven spoke, "Besides, now I can have cool, special pronouns. I don't want people to call me 'he' or a boy anymore. Now I want people to call me a Space Ruler and refer to me as 'Your Majesty.'"

                 "Uhmmmm how about we just call you Steven and 'they?'" Amethyst jumped in from her position of hanging upside down off the sofa's arm.

                "That sounds good too," Steven agreed, "It's kind of like getting a whole new identity, like when you guys go into your gems and come out with cool new outfits!" 

                "I guess it is, Steven," Pearl smiled at them. 

                A family of ultimately accepting, absolutely nonbinary moms and a super cool really awesome dad was exactly what Steven knew they needed and exactly what they would always want. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so corny tbh but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
